


In His Head

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Dark Luke AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dark Luke, Evil Snoke, Knight Of Ren Luke Skywalker, Other, POV Luke Skywalker, Psychological Horror, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Luke was the one Snoke chose, and not Ben?





	In His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s sometime after Endor that he hears the voice. It’s nothing like Vader’s sounded in his head, nothing like the strangely comforting feeling of Vader in his mind. It’s something more sinister, something more menacing. It feels like the sweltering heat of Tatooine, and Luke can’t help but be afraid. He doesn’t know if this is real or just some leftover imprint from the Second Death Star, like a last present from the Emperor. After all, the Emperor’s dead, isn’t he? Vader threw him down that reactor shaft. Vader redeemed himself at the cost of his own life.

  
Is this all in his head?

  
***  
“First Leia looks like she’s seen a ghost, now you,” Han says. “You okay?”

  
Luke wants to say “no”, but he doesn’t want to give off the impression to Han that he’s somehow hallucinating. That’s the last thing he wants.

  
“I had a rough night,” he says to Han.

  
Han sighs. “Join the club. I know I had one too. Had one of those carbonite dreams…”  
Luke doesn’t exactly feel better. At least Han can be comforted that he’s likely not losing whatever grip on reality he has. Luke…

  
That’s more questionable.

  
***

  
Studying the Jedi texts should have brought him some comfort. Instead, it’s just driving him close to frustration. All these teachings, all this cluelessness on the part of the Jedi Order…is that why his father fell?

  
 _Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force._ That’s what Obi-Wan told him. Now he’s starting to wonder if it’s more complicated than that.

  
***  
He keeps having nightmares about killing his little nephew. Someone so fragile, so small, and Luke keeps having nightmares of killing him. He always wakes up in a cold sweat hating himself, and wondering if he’s just further losing his grip on reality.

  
***  
It’s sometime in his travels that Luke comes across Snoke. His first impression of the Milaran is that Snoke’s Force signature matches very well what he’s felt over the years.

  
“It was all real…” Luke says.

  
“Of course it was,” Snoke rumbles. “You thought I was a figment of your imagination?”  
Luke doesn’t know what to think, if he’s to be perfectly honest.

  
“I’m impressed,” Snoke says. “Your powers in the Force are beyond what even I dreamed.“

  
“Who are you?”

  
“You could call me a remnant,” Snoke said, “Of times past. The Emperor knew I existed, though he did not know who I was.” Silence. “You wanted answers, Skywalker. Feel free to ask whatever you wish.”

  
***  
Burning down the Academy is not a decision made lightly, but Luke knows he has to do it. After reading enough of Jedi texts and Sith texts alike, after training secretly under Snoke, Luke knows the Jedi have to end.   
And in their place will come something more glorious, something that will actually bring peace to the galaxy instead of a facsimile of it.

  
 _Ready?_ Snoke’s voice is in his head. Luke’s gotten used to it being there, actually.

  
Luke nods.

  
And he sets the Academy ablaze.


End file.
